


Under The Mistletoe

by Karinna_Universe



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinna_Universe/pseuds/Karinna_Universe
Summary: Brock pulls back first, taking in the sight of Evan, breathless and beautiful. His lips swollen from the continuous kissing. Evan was still staring at Brock’s lips and Brock tries to say something witty. Instead, he throws his heart and friendship on the line.“I love you, Evan. I just want to have you forever.”





	

“Hey! I see you two! Don’t even think you’re getting out of this.” David crossed his arms and grinned at the two YouTubers.

Evan shot the Irishman a glare and hesitantly looked at Brock with a blush. Brock chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. They looked at each other and it was like the room fell away into oblivion. Just them under the mistletoe.

Brock’s minty breath fanned over Evan’s cheek and the Canadian leaned in ever so slightly. Their hands slowly intertwining and they’re fear of losing their friendship rapidly fading as their lips hesitantly graze each other.

Both men have their eyes closed, feeling the other close before going for it. First kiss, shy and sweet like the many times they’ve gone out for ice cream together.

The second kiss was more sure and comforting like their many conversations that keep them up hours past the time everyone else leaves the calls.

Third kiss, longer and most demanding of the kisses, finally satisfied after long years of friendship and pining, being able to kiss each other without worry or regret because it’s so obvious that they feel the same.

Brock pulls back first, taking in the sight of Evan, breathless and beautiful. His lips swollen from the continuous kissing. Evan was still staring at Brock’s lips and Brock tries to say something witty. Instead, he throws his heart and friendship on the line.

“I love you, Evan. I just want to have you forever.”

Evan smiles. “I love you too, Brock.”

Evan pulls Brock away from the doorframe and towards one of the spare rooms all while Brock attacks his neck in kisses. The others who witnessed that rapid-fire series of events left with mouths gaping.

“Gosh. I knew it would work, just wasn’t expecting that so quickly!” a deep Irish voice spoke, prompting the others to nod.

Evan and Brock didn’t show for the rest of the evening.


End file.
